


What could have happened after season 5A Final or Swim Episode 1 'Don't Look Into The Void'

by LucyUnlocket



Series: Swim [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, Angry Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hurt Lydia, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Sad Scott, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Theo throw down, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyUnlocket/pseuds/LucyUnlocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after the Season 5A Final episode this is what could have happened next …<br/>Sheriff Stalinski's life hangs in the balance, Lydia has been rushed to hospital, Liam is reeling after Hayden's death and Theo is still being Theo. How are Scott and Stiles gonna deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work inspired but the Teen Wolf TV series and utilising the characters, lore and histories created by the shows writers and creators.  
> This episode takes place directly following the events of season 5 episode 10 'Status Asthmatics'. If it seems familiar there's no need to count your fingers, I have also posted under the same name on fanfiction.net. It was meant to be a stand alone piece but some love convinced me to try another episode so if you like it then check out episode 2 'Shards'.

The inside of the hospital is warm and bright, full of the buzz of a busy evening shift. Stiles sits hunched over in the emergency waiting room staring through his blood-covered hands, a lonely island in a constantly moving sea of people. Anyone who knew him would walk right by and not recognize this still and quiet boy as their energetic, sarcastic, and fun loving friend. 

“Stilinski.”

Stiles looks up to see a doctor standing in the entrance of the waiting area scanning around the many faces in the room. He leaps up and goes straight over to the doctor charged with nervous energy as the doctor repeats herself. “Stilinksi?” 

“That’s me, my Dad, Stilinski, Sherriff Stilinski. How is he?” His words trip over themselves in his nervous excitement to find out something, anything about his father.

The doctor guides Stiles over to a couple of chairs and sits motioning for him to take a seat next to her. “Due to your fathers injuries the doctors have decided that they need to operate so he has been taken up to theatre.”

“Operate? Is he gonna be okay?” Stiles can feel his chest tighten as his mind starts to race and fill with worry.

The doctor looks over at the Sherriff’s son and is struck by how young he looks, just a kid, still covered in his father’s blood, terrified that his dad might die. Reaching out a hand she gently puts it on the boys shoulder in an attempt to provide even a small amount of comfort. “Your dad is in good hands okay, they’re doing everything they can but he’ll probably be in surgery for a couple of hours yet so why don’t you go and get cleaned up and get some rest and we’ll let you know if anything changes. Is there someone here with you that can take you home?”

Stiles shakes his head and drops his eyes down to stare at his hands, the blood already drying on them … the blood … his dad’s blood “No, I’m just, it’s just me and my dad, I don’t, I’m here alone.”

“Do you want us to call someone for you?”

“No thanks, I’m okay; I’ve got my phone with me.”

“Okay,” the doctor stands up, “Make sure you get some rest okay, you look like you’re ready to drop.”

Stiles looks up at the Dr, “I will, thanks” and as the doctor walks away, Stiles eyes fall back down to his hands and his fingers start trying to rub some of the blood off.

The tap sounds like a raging waterfall; the water running red with blood in the white sink as Stiles washes his hands in a hospital bathroom. Red against white, like the red lights of the ambulance that flashed a warning through the streets as they raced to the hospital, the most terrifying ride of his life. He can still remember the feeling of his father’s hand grasped tightly in his own, warm and slick with blood, gripped so tightly as though he could keep his dad alive and with him by sheer force of will. Just one thought screamed through his head in time with the sirens, “Stay with me dad, I’m right here, just stay with me, stay with me, stay with me …” over and over. He remembered the howling sound of those sirens as the ambulance sped towards the hospital but it wasn’t fast enough, why couldn’t they go faster, how far away was the damned hospital! It had felt like forever before they finally arrived and rushed his dad into the hospital then away from him, pulling his hand from Stiles’ grip, leaving Stiles alone in the waiting room with his bloody clothes and hands, surrounded by strangers all caught up in their own troubled lives.

In a daze Stiles wanders back to the waiting room to grab a snack from the vending machine; he knows he should probably listen to the Doctor and get some rest but he can’t bring himself to leave his dad here all alone. He has no idea how long he has been standing in front of the machine just staring without selecting anything before the sound of his name being called snaps him back to reality.

“Stiles? Stiles! How is she? Do you know where they’ve taken her?”

Stiles jerks his head around to see Lydia’s mother rushing towards him, “Mrs Martin, hey, what are you doing here?”

“I’m her mother of course I’d be here.”

A confused Stiles realizes that Natalie must be talking about Lydia, that she has come to the hospital to find her. “Is there something wrong with Lydia? Is she okay?” Oh God, not her too, don’t let Lydia be hurt too.

Mrs Martin’s eyes start to glisten, “I don’t know.” Her voice shaking as she answers him, “They called me and said they were bringing her here.”

Trying to ease her hurt in any way he can, Stiles leads her to one of the seats, “Sit here and I’ll find out what’s going on, I’ll be right back okay.”

Natalie looks up into his worried eyes with gratitude, “Thank you.” 

Stiles is only gone a few moments before he rejoins Mrs Martin and takes the seat next to her “Someone has gone to find out if Lydia is here yet and will come and find you a soon as they have some information.” He attempts to give her a reassuring smile but he just can’t bring himself to believe it right now and he sighs as he leans back into the chair.

Natalie looks over at Stiles and really sees him for the first time since she rushed into the hospital, she notices how young he looks and how sad his eyes seem, and then she notices his clothes, is that blood on his top? “Stiles, is everything okay?”

Stiles raises his head and looks over at her, “No...”

She puts her hand on his and gives it a gentle squeeze, “What’s wrong? Why are you here? … Why do you have blood on your shirt?”

Stiles looks down at his shirt, at the dried blood that still covers him, and when he answers his voice is quieter, “It’s my dad, he got hurt,” Stiles takes a deep breath, “they needed to operate so they’ve taken him up to the theatre.”

Natalie has raised a hand to her mouth at this upsetting news and her voice fills with genuine concern, “Oh my God, how is he?”

“I don’t know.” As he says the words it all hits him, his breathing starts shaking and his voice cracks as he repeats those terrible words, “I don’t know.” Stiles drops his head into his hands and starts to cry almost whispering once more’ “I don’t know.”

Natalie pulls Stiles towards her and wraps her arms around him trying to comfort this scared and heartbroken kid as he waits to find out if his dad is going to live or die.


	2. Chapter 2

Still weak and sore, Scott rests at home on their couch as Melissa tends to his wounds. He feels so defeated despite her words of encouragement and belief; he doesn’t feel like anyone’s leader and if he doesn’t believe it why would anyone else? “Hope? How am I supposed to give them something I’m not sure I even have myself?”

Melissa squeezes his hand, “There’s always hope honey, so you find it however you can, okay.”

“But you don’t understand, the pack, our pack, it’s broken.” He places his hand on his chest over his heart, “I can feel it.”

“Then you fix it. That’s what leaders do.”

Scott drops his head feeling the weight of realising he is alone, “How? How do I fix it mum?”

Melissa looks at her amazing son, the beautiful boy she almost lost tonight. She marvels at the man he is going to become and it breaks her heart the hard road he has ahead of him but there is no way she is going to let him go through it alone! Gently cupping his cheek with her hand she strokes it with her thumb to smooth away his worry. “One at a time honey. Start with Liam, he is hurting right now and he needs you. Losing Hayden will have broken his heart and you should be there for him and let him know that he isn’t alone in this. But not tonight okay, first you need to rest, let yourself heal and get your strength back, then first thing in the morning you can find Liam.”


	3. Chapter 3

The room is dark and quiet and almost still, the only motion the slow rise and fall of Liam’s chest as he breathes in and out. He doesn’t remember getting home, he doesn’t remember coming up to his room or sitting on the edge of the bed; all he remembers is the weight of her body in his arms and how cold he feels now she is gone.

“Hayden” He breathes out her name as tears slide down his cheeks. He can feel his chest tighten at the normality of everything, his room, the cars driving on the darkened streets as though it hadn’t happened, as though the world didn’t just completely change. God even a phone is ringing, his phone, why is it ringing, don’t they know? He pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and stares at it, glowing in the dark, chirping away happily, normally. Moving slowly as though he might break, he answers it and puts the phone to his ear where he is greeted by Theo’s worried voice. “Liam?” 

Why is Theo yelling? Is he yelling? He sounds worried, why would he be worried, the worst has already happened.

“Liam, you there?”

“Yeah”

“Where are you? I’ve been looking for you man, I was worried, where did you disappear to?” Disappeared … like Hay … “Liam?”

“I’m at home.”

“How soon can you get to my place?”

“What?” 

“You need to come to my place, how soon can you get here.”

“I can’t” I can’t go out, I can’t see people, I can’t stand up, I can barely breathe, don’t you get that! Liam could feel the slow warmth of anger starting to build.

“What do you meant you can’t?” He could hear an edge in Theo’s voice this time, was he getting angry? With Liam? How dare he order him around like he was some alpha! Like Scott! 

“Liam you have to, it’s important!”

Liam can feel the familiar anger starting to boil in his veins, “I don’t HAVE to do shit!”

Theo exhales audibly on the other end of the line before speaking, this time more calmly, “Look I’m sorry Liam, I didn’t mean anything by it but I swear it’s really important, I need you here. I can’t tell you more over the phone but you have to trust me, you want to be here for this… please.”

Liam looks around his dark room at everything still where it had been ‘before’, all so normal and unchanged. He notices how very quiet the house is and how loud his breathing sounds in the quiet, all of a sudden he can’t be there for a second longer, anywhere else would be better than here alone with nothing to disrupt his thoughts. 

“Fine.” 

Liam grabs his jacket and practically bolts for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Martin and Stiles sit side by side in the hospital waiting room lost in their own thoughts and worries but holding each other by the hand, a lifeline in the middle of the awful storm. A doctor enters the waiting room and calls out “Mrs Martin.” 

Stiles and Natalie both leap up out of their seats and give each other’s hand a squeeze as the doctor makes his way over to them. “Are you Lydia’s mother?”

“I am. How is she?”

“As far as we can tell physically she seems to be fine so you can come through and see her now and we can discuss what should happen next.” The Doctor motions for Natalie to follow him and leads her towards Lydia’s room with Stiles following a few paces behind them.

“Doctor, how is my daughter?”

“She is still unconscious but she is stable. We have examined her and she seems physically fine so we just have to wait for her to regain consciousness.” They arrive at Lydia’s room as the doctor finishes speaking and Natalie rushes in to be by her daughter’s side.

Stiles stays out in the hallway looking in at Lydia lying in the hospital bed so pale and fragile with her frightened mother clutching her hand, he watches as Natalie gently brushes a strand of strawberry blonde hair off Lydia’s pale cheek and turns to look up at the doctor, “What happened to her?”

“I’m sorry but we don’t really know. The police will have taken a statement from whoever found her and I am sure that they will be looking into it.”

Stiles’ hands clench by his side and his jaw tightens burning away his sadness.  
The lights in the hallway slightly flicker and Stiles darts his eyes up in their direction, as he walks away down the hall he pulls out his phone and tries to call Liam.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam stands outside Theo’s place staring at the front door. It was all fine getting out of the house but now that he’s here does he really want to be around anyone? Does he even care what Theo’s problem is? The sound of his phone ringing interrupts his mental argument and he pulls it out of his pocket to see Stiles’ name on the screen. Stiles? He’ll just be calling to sort out something for Scott again and Liam wasn’t in the mood to help Stiles pull Scott out of any more jams. Cancelling the call Liam stuffs the phone back into his pocket, takes a deep breath and knocks on the front door.

It feels like an eternity before he can hear the sound of someone approaching and then the door opens and standing there framed in the doorway is … 

…Hayden?!?


	6. Chapter 6

Sherriff Stilinski lies sleeping in a hospital bed. His chest is bandaged and he is being fed oxygen; the only sounds in the darkened room is the regular beeping of the heart monitor machine and the soft breathing of Stiles who has fallen asleep in a chair next to his fathers bed.

A nurse on her morning rounds enters the quiet room and checks the chart then the machines, she goes to the window and cracks the blinds open to let some morning light into the room before going over to the sleeping boy and gently shaking his shoulder. “Son, wake up.”

Stiles blinks awake staring up into the nurses face.

“Hey there, it’s morning.”

Stiles blinks again and remembers where he is, reaching for his fathers hand, “How is he?”

The nurse looks down at him with a sympathetic gaze, “Still no change but that’s to be expected. The doctors have him sedated after his surgery and he won’t be waking up for at least 24 hours yet so why don’t you head home, have something to eat, get a shower and some fresh clothes, heck maybe even a proper sleep, and come back a bit later, okay.”

God that does sound good, and as soon this thought runs through his head Stiles feels guilty for even thinking about leaving his dad here all alone. 

As though she can read his thoughts the nurse puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Don’t worry, he’s stable and there is nothing you can do for him at the moment, in fact I bet your dad would want you to go and take care of yourself right now don’t you think? Don’t worry; we have your contact number right? So someone from the hospital will be in touch if anything changes okay.”

Stiles can feel himself exhaling a little, “Thanks.” He gives his dad’s hand a squeeze, “I’m sorry dad. I’m gonna head home for a bit and I’ll be back as soon as I can okay. Love you.” Then with one last hand squeeze he leaves his dad’s hospital room.


	7. Chapter 7

A Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department cruiser pulls up outside the Stilinksi home and Stiles gets out of the passenger side thanking the deputy for the ride. It is still early and the street is quiet as families are all safely in their houses getting ready to start their days.

Stiles lets himself in and pauses just inside the door noticing how quiet the house is and how empty it feels without his dad there. It's not like he'd never been home by himself before but it was different, there was no air of expectation that his dad could come through the door at any minute, he was definitely not coming home today and who knew when he would be back here … if he … 

The loud click of the front door closing behind him shakes Stiles out of these dangerous thoughts, his dad would be fine and he would be back home in no time!

Stiles pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and dials Liam again but there is still no reply so he decides to leave a message for all the good it will do, who ever checks their messages? “Hey Liam, it’s Stiles. Where are you man, I really need to see you! Look I know Scott doesn’t want to talk to me, and maybe you don’t either but this is important so, um, I’m gonna come in to school in a bit in case you’re there so if you are then just stay there and I’ll come find you okay, and Liam, whatever you do stay away from Theo he’s dangerous and you can’t trust him okay!” Stiles ends the call and hurries upstairs to shower and change.


	8. Chapter 8

Theo’s car pulls into the busy school parking lot as the students arrive for another day at Beacon Hills High. As Theo gets out of his car and heads into the school he doesn’t notice Scott’s dirt bike parked in one of the motorbike spaces.


	9. Chapter 9

The front door of the Stilinksi house opens to reveal a freshly showered and changed Stiles on his cellphone leaving another message, why the hell was no one answering their damn phones!

“Malia, it’s me, it’s Stiles, where are you? Please call me as soon as you get this! Look Lydia’s in hospital and I can’t get hold of Liam so I’m heading to the school to see if I can find him but if you see him can you tell him to call me and to stay away from Theo, and you too, you have to stay away from Theo he’s dangerous and you can’t trust him okay! Call me! Bye.”

Stiles pulls out his old BMX bike from the garage, he looks down at his new/old wheels, boy did he miss Roscoe; with a sigh of resignation he jumps on the bike and heads off to the school.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles pushes his way through the front doors into the High School building scanning around for any signs of Liam or Malia and spots Mason talking animatedly to someone down the end of the hallway, “Mason!” He rushes towards him, “Hey, Mason have you seen Liam anywhere he’s …” Stiles stops short when he sees who Mason is talking to. Theo! Standing there chatting away like everything is normal. This can’t be real!

Theo looks over to Stiles and smiles at him. Stiles can feel a dark rage and hatred start to unfurl in his chest at the sight of that smiling bastard. He leaps at Theo, grabbing him and knocking him to the ground where he starts throwing punches, the only clear thought in his mind is PAIN and his entire focus is the piece of scum on the ground under his fists.

For a moment the shock of seeing goofy Stiles going all Demon Winchester on Theo without warning freezes Mason to the spot, but as other students gather around to watch the brawl he shakes himself into action and tries to pull Stiles off and calm him down, “Stiles man get off him!” Stiles is too strong for him and continues to struggle and punch Theo not paying any attention to Masons efforts; he really should start actually working out when he hits the gym instead of treating it like a spectator sport Mason thinks as his attempts to intervene have no effect. 

Scott has been searching the school halls all morning hoping to run into Liam when he sees the growing crowd down near the main entrance. He catches the scent of pack and his alpha instincts kick in as he rushes over and pushes his way through the crowd. Scott pauses when he sees the cause of all the commotion is Stiles fighting with Theo, Stiles’ face filled with a look of pure rage, he looked like he wanted to kill Theo. What was going on with Stiles?

Mason is doing his best to try and pull Stiles off Theo but having no luck against the strength of Stiles anger. Scott jumps in to help but Stiles is stronger than Scott anticipates and he has to wrap his arms around the boys’ chest and use some of his wolf strength to finally wrench him off. The force of his pull sends both boys falling backwards to the ground, Scott’s back landing against the floor and Stiles falling on top of him Scott’s arms still wrapped tightly around his chest as he continues to struggle to get free and back to Theo.

Strong arms wrap themselves around Stiles chest and start to drag him away from Theo, out of reach, Nooooo! He struggles against the strong hold straining to get back to Theo, all he wants to do is get his hands on him and hurt him, pay him back for his father, for his lies and conniving, make him feel the pain he has been inflicting on others. “Let me go, I’m gonna kill the bastard!”

“Stiles calm down.” 

“Scott?” Stiles stops struggling and turns to see that it is Scott’s arms wrapped around him holding him back from Theo.

“Yes Stiles it’s me.” 

Stiles breathes heavily as he looks from Scott to Scott’s arms wrapped around his chest and over to Theo who is picking himself up off the floor rubbing his head, a little bit of blood in the corner of his mouth and a couple of fist sized marks on his cheek and around his eye. “Get off me!” he spits out at Scott. 

Stiles pulls Scott’s arms from around his chest and rolls off him but Scott puts his hand on Stiles’ arm as he goes to stand up, “What are you doing Stiles? You gotta calm down.” 

Stiles looks from Theo back to Scott, is he really taking Theo’s side over him right now while his dad is lying fighting for his life and Theo is the cause? I guess I really have lost my friend. He can feel the blackness in his chest unfurling and reaching its tendrils further. “Calm down?” Stiles knocks Scott’s hand off his arm as he turns to face him. “After everything are you still taking the side of this lying murderer?”

The tension and irritation that had radiated through Theo at seeing Scott fucking McCall alive and well fades as he smirks with enjoyment at the sight of the friendship continuing to crumble before him and the flashes of darkness he can see starting to dance behind Stiles’ eyes, “Come now Stiles, we all know you have way more blood on your hands than anyone else here.”

Theo’s words cause Stiles’ shoulders to tense and his fingers to curl into fists but don’t break his attention away from Scott, “I never trusted him from the start and I warned you but no-one wanted to listen, no-one believed me and now look where we are! People have died Scott! More might die and you are STILL defending him!”

Scott takes a step back from the intense anger emanating off Stiles and raises his hands, “I’m not defending him.”

“Hey Stiles.”

Stiles whips around to face Theo, “What!”

Theo shifts his features into a mask of concern, “Have you seen Lydia at all? I haven’t seen her anywhere since last night and as a friend I’m concerned.”

The image of Lydia looking so small in the hospital bed with her mother by her side, Natalie overwhelmed, looking helplessly down at her broken daughter, flashes in front of Stiles’ eyes. “It was you!” Stiles yells as he launches himself at Theo again but before he can land anymore punches the two are pulled apart once more, this time by a very unimpressed Principal and an equally unimpressed math teacher who march them off to the Principle’s office with Scott and Mason in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles is marched to the main office with the Principle keeping so close that he can feel the mans breath on the back of his neck; Theo, Scott and Mason follow right behind them with their teacher shepherding them all from the rear. 

With classes about to start any minute the halls are now full of students who all stop to stare at the drama parade as it passes by. Great, by the end of the next period the whole school will be talking about how that crazy Stiles kid lost the plot, by lunch time the headlines will read that he tried to kill another student, and by the end of the day they’ll probably have him locked up in jail for killing a teacher. Na, Stiles thought to himself, not jail, they’ll be saying he’s locked up in Eichen house chained to a bed and out of his mind. Stiles smiled to himself at the thought but it froze before it could fully form as he wondered if that was closer to the truth than a joke, why was he feeling like this, he really wanted to … still wants to, kill Theo. He can feel the desire for pain, like a cool heat sitting in his chest and pulsing through his veins heating up his blood. As they reach the waiting room outside the principles’ office all it takes is the sight of Theo’s face and he tries to lunge at him again but the Principle is right there and pushes Stiles back shoving him into his office, “IN!” The Principle turns to the other 3 boys, “Sit!” He points to the chairs against the wall waiting for their first troublemakers of the day, “And not a word. From any of you!” He turns away from them and follows Stiles into his office closing the door behind him.

Instead of the angry chewing out Stiles was expecting, the Principle just sighs and perches on the edge of his desk close to where he is standing with a challenging glare on his face and gestures for him to take a seat.

“Stiles, what is going on?”

“Nothing sir, just a friendly disagreement.”

“Oh really?” The principle raises his eyebrows showing his skepticism but then he uncrosses his arms and looks Stiles directly in the eyes, “Stiles, Deputy Parish called and let us know about your dad and honestly we weren’t expecting to see you at school at all today, what are you doing here?”

What am I doing here? Looking for Liam and Malia to make sure they are alright and warn then about Theo, being betrayed by my so called ‘best friend’, trying to kill the bastard that put my father in hospital … Dad. 

Stiles shrugs in answer.

“Wouldn’t you rather be at the hospital right now?”

Stiles feels himself deflate as the anger falters and sadness returns to take its place. His gaze drops to the floor and he nods his head, not trusting his ability to talk without crying. 

His gaze softening, the Principle reaches out a hand and gently puts it on Stiles’ shoulder, “Then that’s where you should be, go and be with your dad.”

Stiles sighs, the man is right his dad needs him right now and that is where he should be. He stands up from the chair nodding in agreement, “Thanks sir.” 

“Stiles”

Stiles raises his eyes back up to meet the Principle’s gaze.

“You don’t have to be in this alone, there are people you can talk to and go to for support and I really think that you should, talk to someone at least. Attacking students and fighting in the halls, that’s not you and it’s not the solution to anything.”

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry, I will.”

“Good, now scoot and give the sheriff my best, I’m sure he’ll be on the mend in no time!”

“Thank you Sir.” Stiles pauses with his hand on the door, “Um, Sir?”

“Yes Stiles?”

“I don’t know if you know but Lydia is in hospital too, Lydia Martin, and so I was looking for my, for Malia because they are good friends but I haven’t been able to get a hold of her. If she comes in to school could someone please let her know that Lydia needs her?”

“Sure, we can do that, I’ll send a message to her teachers.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Stiles leaves the Principle’s office and walks by the waiting boys without looking at them, he doesn’t need the distraction, Dad, Lydia, that’s what’s important right now. He doesn’t even look back when he hears Theo call out, “I’ll see you later buddy!” so he doesn’t see the flash of red in Scott’s eyes at Theo’s words or Theo’s self-satisfied smirk in reply and he doesn’t hear the low growl Scott sends Theo’s way. 

Scott doesn’t like how happy Theo looks with himself especially considering the condition that Stiles has left his face, shame he’ll heal fast. Scott jumps up out of his seat and follows Stiles into the hall, “Stiles!”

At the sound of Scott calling out his name Stiles stops and bows his head slightly but doesn’t turn around, “Don’t bother Scott, just leave me alone.”

“Stiles, man, whatever’s wrong let me help.”

Stiles can feel the tendrils unfurling again and the anger starting to pulse in his veins. He rushes towards Scott grabbing the front of his shirt and slamming him backwards into the wall taking the alpha by surprise. 

“Our whole lives I have been there for you Scott. No matter what, no matter how dangerous it was, no mater what it cost, you were my friend, my BEST friend and I would have done anything for you! But when I needed you where were you? When all I asked was that you have faith in me and believe me, that was just too much for you; and when things got hard and I needed MY best friend you turned and walked away. So you know what Mr True Alpha, it’s too late, you’ve made your choice.” Stiles releases Scott’s shirt and turns away from him spitting out one last word as he walks down the hallway.

“Traitor.”


	12. Chapter 12

Liam can’t stop smiling. It’s mind-blowing how much everything can change in moments. In only a matter of hours his world had shattered and been rebuilt and now here he was lying on the grass at Theo’s house, the sun warming his face and his beautiful Hayden cuddled safely in his arms. Liam looks down at their intertwined fingers and raises them to his lips to kiss her hand as his other hand plays through her hair. He can feel Hayden smile against his chest, her fingers tracing lazy patterns on his body. 

Neither of them have been able to stop touching each other since he arrived, even just small touches just to make sure the other is really there, as though if they stopped being able to feel each other against their skin they might wake up from this wonderful dream to find themselves back in last nights nightmare.

“I can’t believe you’re really here.” He says kissing the top of her head.

“Me either.”

“It hurt so much when I was too late to get to you. I held you and kissed you but you weren’t there and I couldn’t get you to come back and it broke my heart. Then Parrish came and …” Liam’s voice catches and his eyes shine with tears. 

Hayden shifts her body and turns to look up at him, “Hey, I’m here now, it’s okay.” She reaches up her free hand to caress his cheek.

“How? How are you even here.” He kisses her palm in wonder. His Hayden is back and she’s just perfect, his beautiful miracle.

Hayden leans back into his chest again, “I don’t know, somehow Theo found a way to save me and bring me back.”

“Do you think the Dread Doctors will come for you again? Maybe we should go back to our plan, you know to leave town.”

“I can’t leave Liam, I owe Theo my life and he needs me here. I’m part of his pack now, I can’t just run away.”

“What do you mean you’re part of his pack?”

“I think it has something to do with him bringing me back, I don’t really know, all I know is that we are pack and he’s like the Alpha or something, sort of.”

They sit in silence for a while each lost in their own thoughts just enjoying the feeling of the sun and being there in each other’s arms.

Liam wonders if Theo still wants to be part of Scotts pack like he had when he first arrived in Beacon Hill and if he did join the pack would that mean that Hayden would be pack too. What if Scott didn’t let him join though, can wolves swap packs? Could He swap packs? Swap Alphas?


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles is sitting on a bench outside the entrance to the hospital staring down at his hands cradling his cellphone, but he’s a million miles away lost in thought. He arrived at the hospital almost an hour ago and got right up to the front doors but when they opened in front of him he just couldn’t seem to be able to get his feet to take the next step into the building. He’s been trying to psyche himself up to it but the more he tries the more he feels like he has rocks in his stomach and iron bars tightening round his chest. God he’s such a frickin headcase!

Stiles phone starts ringing in his hands and Scott’s name flashes up he doesn’t even really look at it as he cancels the call and stays put in his seat.

He has no idea how much longer he has been sitting there when he hears a familiar voice.

“Stiles?”

There’s no need to look up to know that that voice belongs to the smiling face of Melissa McCall.

“What are you doing out here?”

Stiles can’t look at her, can’t even seem to open his mouth to get a sound to come out. He can feel the bars wrap around his chest again and even swallowing seems a Herculean task.

Concern floods Melissa’s face, “Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles shakes his head, no he wasn’t okay, nothing was okay. He feels Melissa’s warmth as she sits next to him on the bench and wraps an arm comfortingly around his shoulder. Stiles can feel himself relax a little at her touch and the iron bars start to ease their hold on him. 

“I don’t think I can do this.” He says softly still staring through his hands. Melissa doesn’t say anything she just sits there listening and rubbing her hand against his arm like a mum comforting her child. God Scott was so lucky to have her; He, Stiles, was lucky to have her but instead of sitting here taking comfort from Melissa he should be up there giving some comfort to his dad … he shakes his head, “I can’t go back in there. He’s lying there hooked up to all those machines … and it’s just like mum was. I can’t lose him too, he’s all I’ve got left … I can’t lose them both.”

Melissa pulls Stiles in closer and he rests his head on her shoulder.

“Do you know how my mum died?” He asks her, his voice almost at a whisper.

“Yes sweetie, your dad told me.”

“It was just the two of us that night cos dad was held up at work. Mum was lying in the big hospital bed surrounded by machines and I was holding her hand just talking about all sorts of stupid stuff and then it was just me in the room alone. I kept holding her hand though, even when I stopped talking because there was no-one there to listen, I couldn’t let it go because if I let her hand go then she would really be gone and never coming back home again.”

Stiles sits back and looks at Scott’s mum, “What if he dies too?”

Melissa’s heart hurts at the pain in Stiles’ voice, she puts her hands firmly on his shoulders and looks him directly in the eye, “Now you listen to me, your dad is strong and he’s a fighter, just like his son. Any parent will tell you it is our children that give us strength so he needs you right now Stiles, even if it’s just holding his hand and talking about stupid stuff, it’ll help him.” She kisses him on the forehead and stands up reaching her hand out for him to take. “Come on, I’ll come up with you and then we can both be there for him when he wakes up okay.”

Stiles takes her hand, “Thanks.” He stands up and lets her lead him into the hospital.

Melissa and Stiles step out of the elevator on the Sheriff’s floor and as they start walking down the hallway the quiet is shattered by a piercing Banshee scream. 

Stiles stops in his tracks and turns to look at Melissa, his eyes wide with fear, Banshee means death! Then he is off and sprinting to his dad’s room. Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion as he runs down the hall towards the room and when he finally draws near the doorway the Banshee scream fades and is replaced by the constant high pitched tone of a heart monitor. He looks over at his dad who seems so frail in the hospital bed hooked up to the screaming machine that should be covered in blips and electronic mountains but is now showing long flat straight lines. Stiles can feel the iron bars return tightening and constricting around his chest, and he can’t stop shaking his head back and forth, “No no no no, Dad, no no no no no …” 

Please don’t let this be happening!

The doctors and nurses push Stiles out of the way as they rush in to the room to try and get his heart going again.

 

EPISODE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this the story will continue in Episode 2 'Shards'
> 
> From here on out we will be creating a new TW verse in a way and diverging from TV tales so while episodes are still in the writing process I am open to ideas and wishes to incorporate in to the story if I can.
> 
> Stay Shiny  
> xx


End file.
